Beauty and the Polar Bear
TheCartoonMan12's movie spoof of "Beauty and the Beast" Cast: *Belle - Marida (Brave) *Beast - Norm (Norm of the North) *Gaston - ZigZag (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Lumiere - E.B. (Hop) *Lumiere (Human) - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 1 & 2) *Cogsworth - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cogsworth (Human) - Eddie Valiant (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Mrs. Potts - Nala (The Lion King) *Mrs. Potts (Human) - Mrs. Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Chip - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Chip (Human) - Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Feather Duster - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Feather Duster (Human) - Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 1 & 2) *Wardrobe - Miley (Best Pals Hand Time Series) *Footstool - Lou (Cats & Dogs) *Stove - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *LeFou - Carl (Yin Yang Yo!) *The Bimbettes - The Chipettes (The Chipmunk Adventure) *Maurice - King Fergus (Brave) *Philippe - Sven (Frozen) *Wolves - Pterodactyls (The Good Dinosaur) *Monsieur D'Arque - Lightning (Total Drama) *Prince Adam - Wreck-It Ralph *Peddler Woman/Enchantress - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound)/Anna (Frozen) *Baker - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Bookseller - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Gaston's Henchmens - Dick Dastardly, The Hooded Claw, Fearless Leader, Boris Badenov, and Natasha Fatale (The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2018)), Gapo Brothers (The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show) Tippy Tinklethrousers (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie), Mr. Ross (Regular Show: The Movie), Vector, El Macho, and Balthazar Bratt (Despicable Me), Mayor Muldoon (The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature), Scheck, Lasombra (Hey Arnold!), Rasputin (Anastasia (1997)), Gargamel (Smurfs: The Lost Village), Burgermeister Meisterburger (Santa Claus is Coming to Town), Professor Hinkle (Frosty the Snowan (1969)), Ludmilla (Bartok the Magifincent), Jafar (Alladin), Captain Hook (Peter Pan), Hades (Hercules), Joker (The Lego Batman Movie), Ben Haramed, and Ali (Little Drummer Boy), and Ernesto de la Cruz (Coco) *The Villagers - Gru, Dru, Lucy Wilde, Margo, Edith, Agnes (Despicable Me), Penelope Pitstop, Fred Flintstone and Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstones), George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, and Elroy Jetson (The Jetson), Arnold Shortman, Stella Shortman, Miles Shortman, Grandpa Phil, Grandma Gertie, Gerald Johanssen, Helga G. Pataki, Phoebe Heyerdahl, and Mr. Simmons (Hey Arnold!), Anya/Anastasia and Dimitri (Anastasia (1997)), Sherman (The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show), Charlie Brown, Sally Brown, Lucy Van Pelt, Linus Van Pelt, Heather/The Little Red-haired Girl, Pig-Pen and Schroeder (Peanuts), Louis Griffin (Family Guy), Miguel Revias (Coco), Gil, Molly, Deema, Nonny, Oona, and Goby (Bubble Guppies), Leo, June, Quincy, and Annie (Little Enstines) *The Beast's Servents - Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny, Woody Woodpecker, Yogi Bear, Rocket J. Squirrel and Bullwinkle J. Moose (The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2018)), Mr. Peabody (The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show), Bartok (Anastasia (1997) and Bartok the Maginficent), SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants), Orange (The Annoying Orange) Peri and Entree (Spliced), Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show), The Minions (Despicable Me), Surly (The Nut Job) Category:Beauty and the Beast Films Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Wreck-It Ralph and Merida Category:E.B. and Yin